My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
by Caitlynnn
Summary: Tristan doesn't want to kiss Dave, he looks for comfort in Eli but a third party suggests that Eli and Tristan kiss.. ONESHOT.


**This is just a silly AU story that I thought of during the last episodes of the season. I was thinking while watching it, "Okay but Eli should kiss Tristan." For me I don't think that Eli would really care because he seems like that type of dude who wouldn't care if he had to kiss someone to get over their fear. But that's just me. Anyways this is silly but I hope you like it. Its not like my other stories at all. Ha. **

**Don't own Degrassi. **

For Tristan, first kiss meant everything. He isn't sure why he believes that, but he does. Maybe it's Westside Drive that makes him think that if you just get that one perfect kiss all will be well. He blames television, all the fluffy Fanfiction he reads, and all the movies he's says for making him think that his first kiss is all that matters to him. He just wants it. Really, really wants it. He closes his eyes as he just imagines that special guy bending in, eyes closed and then there's that moment, the brief moment where you gaze into their eyes, it's so intense and then your lips meet and whether they're sparks or not, it's still awkward and beautiful.

This play is killing him though. He'll admit it. Sure, Eli really is a magnificent bastard, and Tristan is thankful for the part but he isn't sure on what to feel, especially since he's never had his first kiss. And the kisses every night from mom and dad DON'T count. He knows this, so why is he still freaking out? He closes his eyes as he lays down cuddling whatever he grabbed and just stays there. He isn't sure what it is, but he just really doesn't feel well. Maybe it's the nerves, he isn't sure but he feels like hurling.

"Hey, Tristan." Eli walks over to him, his notebook with him as he sits down next to Tristan. "Are you ready for this?" he asks with a small smile.

Tristan shakes his head. "No, God, no." he closes his eyes and then moans. Eli puts a hand on his shoulder and says,"You know all your lines, you know the dance move, and all the songs what's-"

"Eli," Tristan says in a raised voice. "It's not that." he assures and then turns Eli around so he can see that Dave has been practicing in front of the mirror for the past hour on the kissing "technique." Tristan shudders and Eli raises an eyebrow and says,"Well its a good thing you're a classy gay man." he pats his shoulder and laughs lightly.

"No." Tristan says and then says defeated, "I've never been... Kissed." he says and sighs and then Eli nods his head for a moment and then says,"Oh." it's not rude or disappointment he just knows. He thinks for a moment and then says, "I didn't get my first kiss until I was fifteen." he offers, thinking back to Julia and Eli's very awkward first kiss.

"That's not the point." Tristan says again. "I don't want it to be with him." he points to Dave, who is still making kissy faces to the mirror. Eli looks at Tristan and smirks,"Thats understandable." he shakes his head as he looks back.

Eli yells, "Dave if you keep doing that, you're going to give the mirror a gonorrhea!" And sure it enough it makes Tristan laugh.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tristan asks and looks at Eli and he looks away for a moment. Clare comes in the room she's smiling as she sees Eli and waves. He waves back and then she starts walking over here.

For a moment Eli is stumped, he isn't sure what to do.

"I don't know what to tell you." Eli says frowns a little as Clare sits next to Eli.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Clare says as she slowly starts to get up.

Tristan gets up instead and says,"No. I'm just going to go pull a Romeo and kill myself..."

"What's wrong?" Clare asks looking at Eli and Tristan.

"He hasn't had his first kiss and he doesn't want it to be with Dave," Eli fills her in and puts his arm around her.

Clare looks down at her skirt and nods. "Oh..." she gets it and then looks up and gives Tristan a sad smile.

Eli is listing off random ideas to give Tristan and after a while Clare speaks up and says, "W-why don't you kiss him?" Clare says to Eli and Tristan.

Eli looks at Clare and then at Tristan who is very wide-eyed and then Clare shrugs as she smiles softly.

"You can kiss my boyfriend this one time." She says with a small laugh. But both boys are speechless as Eli looks at Tristan.

He isn't sure what to think: his girlfriend just proposed that he kiss his actor. Eli shakes his head as he tries shaking it off.

"I heard he's a pretty good kisser," Clare says trying to be funny and encourage Tristan to go for it.

The thing is, deep down Eli doesn't care. He's all more than willing to make someone he cares about comfortable. Meaning he'd do anything for them. But this? This was just odd and he doesn't even know how to answer it.

So for the moment he looks at Tristan and starts to say something and then Tristan cuts him off and says,"Okay." He closes his eyes.

"I rather it be you instead of Dave." Tristan says an adds,"You aren't bad to look at either."

And Eli is now full on shocked as he just stands there. Clare slaps his back and pushes him forward.

For the moment he looks at Tristan, sighs and shrugs as he bends in and presses his lips to Tristan's. He kisses him for a second and then steps back from Tristan.

He looks at Clare and then at Tristan and then laughs.

"Now you've had your first kiss. With a straight man. Congratulations. Now suit up." he says as he pushes Tristan to the dressing room, who is still shocked that Eli actually did it.

Oh, the things Eli does to make people happy...

Ridiculous. That's what.

**Review?**


End file.
